the_messengerfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Temple de la Mélancolie
|border_with = Collines Automnales Catacombes Jungle des Bambous |ennemis = Bagoat Bat Birdy Kappa Bleu Boulder Douche Bouncing Dogo Kappa Vert Mermofwizquard Ountarde Ranged Kappa Tsatson Wall Shmu |sonore = Forgotten (Forlorn Temple) Remembered and Forgotten (Forlorn Temple) }} Le Temple de la Mélancolie est le troisième emplacement dans The Messenger, qui n'est pas entièrement pas exploré à première visite de Ninja. C'est la place forte déchue des êtres humains d'il y a plusieurs siècles. Le pont ouest du Temple de la Mélancolie est atteint par les Collines Automnales et le côté ouest mène à la Jungle des Bambous. Tomber en bas du pont brisé mène aux Catacombes. Apparence Le Temple de la Mélancolie est un grand temple en ruines, fait de briques rouges avec des détails verts. Il y a des plantes vertes un peu partout. Le ciel est bleu pâle avec des nuages de la même teinte de bleu, bordés de jaune. Un soleil jaune brille de tous ses rayons dans le coin inférieur gauche de l'écran, sur la ligne d'horizon. La lumière du soleil se reflète sur l'océan. Puisque les démons ont envahi ce temple, bâti par les humains, il y a plusieurs monuments démoniaques, ainsi que des squelettes humains. Objets 16-Bit * Après avoir vaincu le Roi-Démon, Ninja obtient la Couronne Démoniaque. Sceaux de Pouvoir :Pour l'article principal, voir Sceaux de Pouvoir. Sceau de Pouvoir #1 Après une longue salle horizontale remplie de plateformes mobiles et quelques Kappas bleus et verts, déplacez-vous vers le haut pour atteindre la faille temporelle ronde. Passez de 8-bit à 16-bit, retourne à la salle horizontale précédente et descendez dans la pièce inférieure, dont l'ouverture est apparue dans le coin inférieur gauche, menant à la salle du Sceau de Pouvoir. Traversez les obstacles et chevauchez des fusées jusqu'à ce que Ninja atteigne le Sceau de Pouvoir. Sceau de Pouvoir #2 In the upper-left corner of the temple is a room with a shop checkpoint, a very large tree with four lanterns, and a small throne. Cloudstep the lanterns upward and into the Power Seal room directly above the throne room. Traverse through obstacles and ride rockets until Ninja reaches the Power Seal. Dialogues avec le Boutiquier Cette région Une histoire utile ? :Pour l'article principal, voir histoires du Boutiquier. Boss du niveau Trivia * Le puits dans la première salle du Temple de la Mélancolie est un easter egg qui fait référence à l'histoire du Boutiquier dans la Boîte à Musique. * Dans le coin supérieur gauche du Temple de la Mélancolie, il y a une couronne de roi, une robe de roi et une petite bague en argent à côté d'un arbre. C'est un easter egg qui fait référence à l'histoire du Boutiquier dans la Grotte de Hurlevent. Galerie Général ExitIcon_ForlornTemple.png|Le petit icône du Temple de la Mélancolie sur la carte. Pièces 8-bit Forlorn Temple 8-Bit Overworld Map.png|Carte complète du Temple de la Mélancolie 8-bit. Forlorn Temple 8-Bit Room 1.png Forlorn Temple 8-Bit Room 2.png Forlorn Temple 8-Bit Room 3.png Forlorn Temple 8-Bit Room 4.png Forlorn Temple 8-Bit Room 5.png Forlorn Temple 8-Bit Room 6.png Forlorn Temple 8-Bit Room 7.png Forlorn Temple 8-Bit Room 8.png Forlorn Temple 8-Bit Room 9.png Forlorn Temple 8-Bit Room 10.png Forlorn Temple 8-Bit Room 11.png Forlorn Temple 8-Bit Room 12.png Forlorn Temple 8-Bit Room 13.png Forlorn Temple 8-Bit Room 14.png Forlorn Temple 8-Bit Room 15.png Forlorn Temple 8-Bit Room 16.png Forlorn Temple 8-Bit Room 17.png Forlorn Temple 8-Bit Room 18.png Forlorn Temple 8-Bit Room 19.png Forlorn Temple 8-Bit Room 20.png Forlorn Temple 8-Bit Room 21.png Forlorn Temple 8-Bit Room 22.png Forlorn Temple 8-Bit Room 23.png Forlorn Temple 8-Bit Room 24.png Forlorn Temple 8-Bit Room 25.png Forlorn Temple 8-Bit Room 26.png Forlorn Temple 8-Bit Room 27.png Forlorn Temple 8-Bit Room 28.png Forlorn Temple 8-Bit Room 29.png Forlorn Temple 8-Bit Room 30.png Forlorn Temple 8-Bit Room 31.png Forlorn Temple 8-Bit Room 32.png Forlorn Temple 8-Bit Room 33.png Forlorn Temple 8-Bit Room 34.png Forlorn Temple 8-Bit Room 35.png Pièces 16-bit Forlorn Temple 16-Bit Overworld Map.png|Carte complète du Temple de la Mélancolie 16-bit. Forlorn Temple 16-Bit Room 1.png Forlorn Temple 16-Bit Room 2.png Forlorn Temple 16-Bit Room 3.png Forlorn Temple 16-Bit Room 4.png Forlorn Temple 16-Bit Room 5.png Forlorn Temple 16-Bit Room 6.png Forlorn Temple 16-Bit Room 7.png Forlorn Temple 16-Bit Room 8.png Forlorn Temple 16-Bit Room 9.png Forlorn Temple 16-Bit Room 10.png Forlorn Temple 16-Bit Room 11.png Forlorn Temple 16-Bit Room 12.png Forlorn Temple 16-Bit Room 13.png Forlorn Temple 16-Bit Room 14.png Forlorn Temple 16-Bit Room 15.png Forlorn Temple 16-Bit Room 16.png Forlorn Temple 16-Bit Room 17.png Forlorn Temple 16-Bit Room 18.png Forlorn Temple 16-Bit Room 19.png Forlorn Temple 16-Bit Room 20.png Forlorn Temple 16-Bit Room 21.png Forlorn Temple 16-Bit Room 22.png Forlorn Temple 16-Bit Room 23.png Forlorn Temple 16-Bit Room 24.png Forlorn Temple 16-Bit Room 25.png Forlorn Temple 16-Bit Room 26.png Forlorn Temple 16-Bit Room 27.png Forlorn Temple 16-Bit Room 28.png Forlorn Temple 16-Bit Room 29.png Forlorn Temple 16-Bit Room 30.png Forlorn Temple 16-Bit Room 31.png Forlorn Temple 16-Bit Room 32.png Forlorn Temple 16-Bit Room 33.png Forlorn Temple 16-Bit Room 34.png Forlorn Temple 16-Bit Room 35.png Forlorn Temple 16-Bit Room 36.png Forlorn Temple 16-Bit Room 37.png Forlorn Temple 16-Bit Room 38.png Carte interactive des emplacements en:Forlorn Temple ru:Заброшенный храм Category:Emplacements